


First He Feasts

by girlwithnoshadow



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithnoshadow/pseuds/girlwithnoshadow
Summary: Castle returns back from a work trip to find Kate busy.
Kudos: 13





	First He Feasts

Castle watches Kate writhe on her bed, one hand in her underwear while the other grasps onto the bedrails. He’d call out her name but he doesn’t want to intrude on the exquisite site before him. She gasps and moans as her head stretches back and her back arches. Castle bites his lower lip but the groan he fails to quiet escapes his lips and alerts her of his presence. Turning her head she grins and mewls out to him as her hand lets go of the bedrail as she beckons to him.

He comes willingly and he’s removing his clothes as he does. By the time he’s reached her on the bed he’s left in his undershirt and boxers. She grins up at him as her legs spread wider, “Rick” she moans low, “I need you” she keens as her hand never once stops moving. He kneels on the bed and grasps her wrist pulling it away from her underwear as she groans low in her throat. “No, babe no” she begs as he sucks her fingers into his mouth and straddles her hips. He moans and kisses her fingertips. Leaning down he kisses her as her other hands tries to bunch up his shirt from behind.

Castle tuts at her as he breaks off the kiss and rises above her. She groans in impatience and looks up at him. “Babe you can’t do this, you can’t leave me hanging like this...please.” She begs and he grins. “Oh Kate, you’re not going to hang for much longer. I just want to make you come.” “Yes Rick, please yes” she chants as she tries to raise her hips in hopes of friction to relieve her impending orgasm. Castle pushes her down with a palm at her navel and starts moving lower. She mewls as he starts to drag down her underwear. She tries to use her toes to pull down his boxers but he’s adamant in his disregard for her. Disengaging her big toe from his boxers he shakes his head and palms her thighs so that she’s stretched out and open for him.

He looks up as she palms her breast and looks down at him, gnawing on her bottom lip. He grins impishly, “First I feast, then I’ll fuck you” Castle said softly as he lowered his lips to her center. He held her thighs open as he lapped at her and she groaned and writhed on the bed as she chanted out his name. When she broke with his fingers in her she laid back in a sated slick mess.

Castle kissed her thigh and navel as he went up. Licked at the skin on the underside of her right breast as she gasped out his name. “You taste delicious” he utters as she surges into a heated kiss, running her hands through his hair she moans into his kiss. Tugging his head down further she growls, “Enough babe, enough. Get in me already.” Her eyes glimmer with lust as he removes his boxers and tugs his shirt off. Before she can say anything else he sinks into her and they both groan in unison.

His trip back home had taken forever, but now as he lays back on the bed with Kate’s breath ghosting his rib cage he grins up into the dark ceiling. He’s glad he decided to surprise her. He’d take the trip all over again - including the plane, train, and shitty car service ride - if only it meant that he’d get to surprise her upon his return all over again. Grinning he shifted and kissed the top of her head. Closing his eyes he smiled.


End file.
